


Everything is fine!

by Evalina_um



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalina_um/pseuds/Evalina_um
Summary: 一切都很好。
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 28





	Everything is fine!

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自《The Good Place》，這是一部很屌的劇，我很喜歡，關於標題的仔細說明我會附註於結尾，會涉及1～2季的劇透  
> 有關於Ellie的大量私設和Charles的微私設

一切都很好。  
Charles活著、Ellie和他一起入伍了、他不再以偷竊維生了。  
一切都很好，是Henry以前從沒有想過的美好。站在政府那方做著和以前相反的事，剿滅各種黑幫、間諜、和他的好友們一起進行監察任務、閒暇時間享受一般人的生活。Charles和Ellie都很有趣，兩人有著完全不同的幽默感和風格，背景迴異，但他們三個仍然合作無間。  
每一天的日子都精彩無比，是所有人夢寐以求的特工生活、是能夠被翻拍成電影的那種精彩，尤其是兩年前的那次任務。  
Henry仍記得那次任務的細節，記憶猶新，或許他這一輩子都忘不掉。  
那一次任務是他和政府的第二次合作，那時候他還沒幫助Ellie得到赦免，所以出任務的只有他和Charles。他們搭乘政府的太空船去搗毀禮帽幫的太空基地（所以為什麼Charles會開太空船？），在Henry躲進一坨垃圾然後到達禮帽幫基地的邊緣的時候他讓Charles用了他的「方法」，簡單來說就是用太空船撞擊禮帽幫的基地。  
然後居然成功了，每一個Charles稱之為「史上最讚的計畫」通常都會害死他們，但是Henry沒死、Charles沒死，而且他們成功破壞禮帽幫基地了。  
由於政府的太空船壞了，所以他們必須另尋出路。之後他們他們鑽進通風管道，來到緊急逃出艙的放置位置，他們選了那個窗戶有些破損的。  
正當兩人準備進入逃出艙完成這次殲滅任務時一位禮帽幫成員衝出把Henry拉出艙外，但Charles拉開兩人然後又把Henry扔回去按下了啟動按鈕，把Henry獨自留在艙內⋯⋯然後在下一秒跑進逃生艙和Henry一起逃出。  
「你可以稱它為史上最屌的計畫！」Charles坐在逃生艙的地板和Henry說道。  
Henry點點頭：「我愛你。」  
「哦，你不用再說第二遍，我的回答還是我也是。」  
一切都很好，就像每一個人渴望的圓滿結局。戀人互通心意相愛相聚，主角事業有成不愁吃穿，世界脫離黑暗回歸和平，而Charles活著，就像他以前活著的前28年一樣。  
他抱著Charles，陷入連續七小時的沈睡。

一切都不好。Ellie想道，這已經是這個禮拜第四次了，Henry仍然在半夜跑到那個能夠看到大海與天空的懸崖抱著Charles的墳墓。  
Ellie從未和Charles Calvin打過交流、真正看過他，她只是從將軍和其他人那裡聽說過Charles的一些事蹟和他以前做過的蠢事，而關於Charles的相片不是很多，作為調查員這部份還是有些敏感的。  
她只知道Henry沒有很好的應對Charles的死亡，這位沈默的男性似乎仍在糾結兩年前他該如何拯救Charles，這甚至演變成一種心理障礙和幻覺，而沒有人願意伸出援手幫助他！  
「如果我那時候在逃生艙關門之前把Charles拉進來就不會這樣了。」  
「如果我預料到唯一能用的逃生艙裡面有人埋伏的話Charles就不會死了。」  
「如果我有準備好計畫而不是魯莽行動的話他現在已經三十歲了。」  
⋯⋯  
從來沒有人告訴他這不是他的錯，甚至連Ellie也沒有，而高層聲稱這是未經允許的行動所以他們不會承擔責任。他們只是讓他迷茫、絕望的徘徊在無數個可能的結局，只是讓他停留在兩年前，對著那個記憶模糊地、帶著紅色耳機的無畏英雄低頭懺悔。  
他們避諱死亡、詠誦懦弱。抬起頭，只為不去看腳下註定永眠的勇士；撇過頭，只為不去想身旁懺悔一生的生者。何等無情，任由那個比誰都有能力的特工抱著墳墓、訴著墳墓一晚又一晚，讓他親自刻上「It’s greatest plan.」，又讓他為那個簡陋的墳墓橫戴上耳機，又不去直面那位機師的死亡對他的影響。  
也許其他人能夠無視，但Ellie不行，Henry在Charles死亡之後硬著頭皮和軍方談成協議同意讓Ellie走出The Wall的大門，讓她加入軍方擁有穩定但仍然刺激的完美工作，她從來沒有狠心到讓一個把她從死在監獄中的命運拯救出來的人墮落。  
一切都不好。軍方依舊致力於搗毀非法軍火商和間諜與黑幫上面，Henry依舊沒能走出Charles的死，而Ellie對於該從何下手仍沒有頭緒。

在太陽升起照亮黯淡無光的世界之時Henry緩緩睜開雙眼，他用手臂撐起自己，與Charles的墓碑面朝的方向相反。他看著日出，橙色的光與深藍混在一起中間行成了詭異的灰色漸層，看不見邊緣的大海映照出天空的顏色，波浪拍打土地邊緣讓這副天然照鏡捲起層層波浪讓日出的光芒變得更加混亂。  
月亮消失於空中，星星被更璀璨的光芒掩飾，讓存在被否定於他人之後，乖巧的深藍被近白的淡色取代，是否更美？  
神話把月亮奉為神仙住所，傳說把隨著月亮出現的黑暗貶為邪惡，而招搖、拚命吸引注意力的太陽被化為神祇，白日亦被歌頌為一切落幕、正義已被伸張之代表，沒有人在乎兩方不過各司其職，而真正讓它們擁有意義的是位居地球上的龐大生命。  
但這又有什麼意義呢？  
Henry一直試圖讓自己接受人終有一死這個事實，他會死、Ellie會死、將軍會死、禮帽幫終會消亡，而總有一天這個國家會被更好的統治形式取代。死亡造就進化，進化造就社會，社會造就階級，階級造就分裂，分裂造就戰爭⋯⋯無論如何，無論人類進化成多聰明的物種仍然不能逃避死亡。他試圖讓自己相信這點。  
但每一次他都失敗了。自私造就人類。Henry寧願讓人類原地踏步也不希望Charles不過年僅28就消亡於一場他媽的黑幫三小爆炸戰鬥，尤其是在Henry的奇蹟剛剛發生時。  
Charles在俄羅斯找到了Henry、Charles成功取得小型軍用太空船的使用權⋯⋯Charles說他愛他。  
他不該想著等他們大功告成的時候再說那一句Henry藏在心裡好幾年的話，而直到今天他也沒能說出。Henry不信神的原因之一是，如果真的有神，那麼這個神該有多麼殘忍才能讓這些破事發生在那麼多人身上。  
「Charles Calvin。」他緩緩唸出它的名字，站在他的墳墓前看著天空失去了熱度，抹上淡藍與白雲。  
似乎沒有思考，只覺空氣突然劃傷他的嘴唇、胃部彷彿被狠刺一刀，但仍然沒有猶豫：「我愛你，無論疾病死亡將我們分離。」  
世間萬物都為這一刻停下腳步，時間也凍結，風的呼嘯而過是在哀悼、是在嘲笑。

「Henry。」  
Ellie目睹了整件事。  
她看著Henry對著日出喃喃自語、抱著墓碑說出那句話。她不知所措，只是等待這一刻過去，然後緩緩走到那個低著頭的男人旁。  
「嘿，Ellie。」  
Henry轉過頭，看著那個坐在他旁邊的紅髮女人。  
女人沒有回答他的問候，只是抬起頭用雙眼穿透大氣層直視宇宙，雖然眼前只有溫和的藍天。她開口：「我還記得當我走出The Wall時的情景。」  
「那時候我根本不知道為什麼我會走出去、穿著我自己的衣服，我只是想我一定要找到你，然後把你用最殘忍的方法殺死。」Ellie嘴角彎上，繼續說道：「然後我看見了政府的人⋯⋯還有你，我才驚覺原來你沒有背叛我，你只是延了大概一個月。我原本想說就算不殺了你也要狠狠揍你，但是當我看清楚你的臉——你空虛的眼神之後我就改變主意了。」  
「因為我也經歷過這種時期。我十一歲的時候有一個朋友，她叫Vanya，她不是很酷也不是很大方，但是和她在一起我就很開心，我每天都會去她班上和她聊天之類的。」Ellie沒有看著Henry：「我們這一帶治安不太好，很常發生槍擊案。有一次我和她在街上隨便逛逛，然後就有一輛車被警方追殺就亂槍打鳥殺了好幾個當時在街道上的人⋯⋯她是其中之一。我們沒有錢，穿的也破，醫院不願意接收我們，我親眼看著她失血身亡。」  
她的聲音顫抖，拳頭緊握：「六年後，我找到了當時車上那些混混，用手槍把他們殺了，然後在他們大腿用刀刻上「Vanya」。之後我逃跑了，殺人、搶劫、偷竊⋯⋯為了活著我什麼都做過，然後就是那樣了。」  
「我能理解你在Charles的墓碑前哭泣、頹靡好幾個月甚至好幾年，因為如果Vanya有墳墓的話我也會這麼做的。」Ellie看向Henry繼續說道：「但你愛Charles，Charles也愛你，如果Charles看到你一直不肯放下他不會開心的。我不認識Charles，但他肯定不會喜歡現在的你。」  
Ellie站起來，向Henry伸出手：「兩年了，放下他吧，Henry。」  
「放下我吧，Henry。」  
Henry想起來了。  
Charles曾經說過一句話，「If I die,just if,you would let me go,right?」，「Let me go」，由三個簡單的英語單詞組成的詞與與他僅個一道金屬門的男人所做的口型對上，慢慢讀出那個令他懷念的聲音。Charles知道，他知道他會死於這次任務，Charles根本找不到任何他媽的逃生艙，他知道他一定找不到卻還是奮不顧身的衝出去了。  
Charles他媽的Calvin，你真的是一個很爛的騙子。  
「⋯⋯我想我不會放下他的，但我可以為了他把他放在某個角落。」

一切都很糟糕，但Henry經歷過更糟糕的時刻，他的人生中從來沒有一刻稱得上「一切都很好」，和Charles一起準備那次任務已經是他人生中最快樂的時光了。他在餘生會懷念這個時光，也偶爾會停留於那次任務的回憶之中，但他的生命不會止於那次任務。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我九月初的文，我把它校對了一下然後貼了上來。  
> 由於在lofter多次不過審所以我把它po在AO3上了。  
> 靈感出自：https://youtu.be/Gz3nuljz3is 的某個評論  
> 關於標題含良善之地（The Good Place）1～2季劇透：everything is fine!
> 
> 是麥克開啟第二次實驗時艾利諾看到的標語。但我們都知道那個玩意完全時騙人的。  
> 一切都超級糟糕，他們在受折磨，因為那不是良善之地，而是罪惡之地。


End file.
